Monday Monday BahDaBahDaDaDaDa
by jesslover
Summary: Hey this is a fic about when The Breakfast Club goes to school on Monday and how they deal (or don't deal) with the pressures of their friends..Rated pg13 for language R/R
1. Monday Monday So Good To Me

*Hey you guys! I normally write Gilmore Girls fanfiction but I taped The Breakfast Club  
  
at like 2:30 one night because I had never seen it before and heard it was good.and I  
  
have watched it like seventy-five billion times since then! I know that there are a lot of  
  
Monday stories and I doubt if I'll get many reviews but this is just a fun project.but if  
  
you read this, please review! I think that I will do this all in Claire's point of view, but I  
  
might change it but it will be in her p.o.v. for the first chapter anyways. Oh yeah, and I  
  
don't own The Breakfast Club, just the plot going on after the Saturday detention.*  
  
Claire Standish woke up on Monday morning at six thirty. She had a rough  
  
weekend, hardly getting six hours of sleep in two days. On Saturday night she had gone  
  
to Stubby's party and seen Andy but barely acknowledged him. It would not be strange  
  
for a princess to be seen talking with an athlete, but she didn't want either of them to slip  
  
and say something about Satruday.  
  
"Afterall," she said to herself, brushing her hair, "she had an image to maintain."  
  
But that image did not contain John Bender, who gave her her first kiss that  
  
Saturday after detention. Or Allison who she had befriended. Or Brian, who helped her  
  
learn what a shitty person she could be at times. But it was Bender that would be hardest  
  
to forget. John with his too long hair, abusive father, and his "I don't give a flying fuck  
  
attitude." He would be too hard to forget.he tested her, made fun of her, helped  
  
her.she would never forget him.  
  
Claire ran down the stairs of her house and rushed through the kitchen grabbing  
  
the lunch her cook made for her.  
  
"Thanks Marcella," she called, grabbing her coat.  
  
"De nada Senorita.I packed the chicken pita and the pasta salad.your favorite."  
  
Claire walked out to the porch and saw her best friend Emily pull up in her brand  
  
new Mercedes convertible.  
  
"Claire," she called, "Get in! Isn't it fabulous! Daddy bought it for me for my  
  
birthday!"  
  
"Wow," Claire said halfheartedly, slipping into the leather seats, "It is awesome."  
  
"What is the matter?" asked Emily, "Was detention very dramatic..did you get  
  
like some horrible disease from those people?"  
  
"No it was fine."  
  
"Then what is the matter? I heard that Andrew Clarke got detention too.for  
  
taping some geek's butt together? I don't know.. Something like that" she said, pulling  
  
out of the driveway.  
  
"Yeah.Andrew was there."  
  
"Sooooo..he is a major cutie.anything good happen?"  
  
"Nope," Claire said simply.  
  
"Okay," Emily said exasperated, turning on the radio.  
  
As the two girls neared school, mouthing along to the radio, Claire saw a blonde,  
  
hunched figure walking quickly to school. As they breezed past, Claire could tell that it  
  
was Brian. Something in her heart told her to stop and give him a ride and prove him  
  
wrong.that she wasn't conceited..but then she thought.what would Emily think? and  
  
continued singing to the Bangles, leaving him a dot in the rearview mirror.  
  
At school, Claire and Emily headed to their lockers and met their other friends,  
  
Brittany, Jennifer, Hannah, and Bernice.  
  
"Nice blouse!" said Janice to Claire when she approached her.  
  
"Thanks," Claire said nonchalantly.  
  
"What is the matter with her?" she heard Jennifer whisper to Emily.  
  
"I dunno," she heard Emily whisper back, "I came to pick her up this morning and  
  
she was a total bitch to me."  
  
"Well I am going to the class to fix my make-up," Claire said, trying to get away  
  
from the pack of gossiping hyenas, known as her friends, "Tell Mr. Ryan that I am  
  
coming."  
  
"OK," they all chorused and she knew that by the time she finished it would be all  
  
over school that she was pregnant with Mr. Vernon's love child.  
  
She went into the east wing's bathroom where hardly anyone ever came. She was  
  
blotting her lipstick when she heard a stall open. She didn't think to turn around, it was  
  
probably just some freshman girl who would either become her in a few years or become  
  
one who would worship replacement in a few years.  
  
But how she was surprised when she saw Allison staring at her.  
  
"Hey," Allison said quietly.  
  
"Hey," Claire said.  
  
"So..how are you?" Allison asked.  
  
"Fine," Claire said sharply.  
  
"You know..Brian was right about you," Allison said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I tried to think that the Saturday might change us..I mean you were nice to me  
  
for awhile. I guess I was a dumbass for thinking that the bonds we formed would stand  
  
the pressures of high school..You know.you could have true friends in Brian,  
  
Andrew, John and I. But you are gonna choose to go on and live your perfect life. I  
  
can tell you like John.I saw you kiss him. Are you really gonna let your snobby ass  
  
bitch friends ruin that for you? You could change him, help him with his problems.  
  
Think about it," Allison said angrily, storming out of the bathroom.  
  
Claire just stood in the bathroom crying until the second period bell rang.  
  
  
  
*OK guys.the end of the first chapter..some Bender/Andrew/Brian and more Allison  
  
confrontations coming up..What will Claire do? Tune in next week to find out..just  
  
kidding.please review!* 


	2. Monday Mornin' It Was All I Hoped It Wou...

Hey! This is my second chapter.I have been quite busy with school (Four tests in two  
  
days!) But I told my mom that I was taking a "break" so here I am working on this  
  
chapter! Just a quick way that Breakfast Club helped my life. There is this boy in my  
  
class that I have a major crush on and we have to write and essay in English on our  
  
favorite movie. So I'm working on my essay and the guy is like "What are writing on?"  
  
and I said, "The Breakfast Club," and he was like, "No way! That is what I am writing  
  
about!" So then we had a thirty-minute discussion on what Breakfast Club character is  
  
your favorite character and how it affects your personality (Our favorite characters are  
  
both Bender!) I am so in love! OK, I sound like I am 10 and have a year round  
  
subscription to Tiger Beat but it was a wonderful day! OK, on to the story and I will try  
  
not to bore you with anymore of my incessant babbling.  
  
When she heard the bell ring, Claire snapped to attention. She had missed the whole of  
  
first period.  
  
"Damn," she thought, "Just what I need, another detention of skipping school."  
  
She dabbed her eyes off and did the best she could of wiping the black mascara  
  
that had run down her face. After doing the best to reconstruct her perfect face, she ran to  
  
her locker, pulled out her Trigonometry book, sprinted to the room (not an easy feat in  
  
high-heeled boots) and slid into her seat just as the bell rang.  
  
  
  
Dr. Calinton strode into the classroom a few second later.  
  
"Today class..," he started and Claire zoned out.  
  
A few rows and a few seats over, in the "geek" seats, she saw Brian, scribbling  
  
notes on an already crowded piece of notebook paper.  
  
"Funny," she thought, "I never remember him being in this class.I guess I never  
  
noticed him."  
  
"Miss Standish? Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"Huh?" Claire asked, realizing she was daydreaming.  
  
"Does the project sound fun to you?"  
  
"Oh yes sir."  
  
"Good then..I am going to pair you with.Mr. Johnson. Mr. Johnson you will  
  
be partners with Miss Standish."  
  
"Sorry girl," whispered Emily in her ear as she walked over to her partner, Brad  
  
Kelly, who Emily had a crush on for years.  
  
Claire warily gathered her books up and headed over to an empty desk near Brian.  
  
"Hi Brian," she said.  
  
"Claire," he said.  
  
"So.what are we studying?" she asked.  
  
"Trigonometry."  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"Tell me the truth..why are you being nice to me now? Is it because I am going  
  
to be doing your project or because I am your friend?"  
  
"You know the answer."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Gosh what is all of your problems..I already got chewed out by Allison today."  
  
  
  
"Well I bet you deserved it."  
  
"OK, you know what..today I am going to talk to all of you. If you see Allison,  
  
  
  
Andy, or John, tell them that we are all meeting at the quad for lunch."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me...If you all have such a problem with me being stuck up then I  
  
won't be. I will hang out with you."  
  
  
  
"You know what Claire. You are really a conceited bitch. You are doing this just  
  
to show us. Trying to make us think you are a great person. That you deserve all the  
  
clothes, friends, and money you get. You are not going to hang out with us because you  
  
like us, you are hanging out to prove us wrong. But it's not going to work," Brian said  
  
as the bell rang.  
  
"Why aren't you getting on Andy's case..he is being just as conceited as me."  
  
Brian just gathered up his books and walked out the door.  
  
As Claire walked out into the hall, she walked past a large group of Andy's  
  
jock friends.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him..."  
  
  
  
"With that loner freak..."  
  
  
  
Claire started to walk faster..Loner freak? Could it be Alison...No. She made  
  
her way to her locker and pulled out her literature book. Her next class was Study Hall  
  
so she headed to the library. She laughed internally when she saw that the screw on the  
  
door was still out and the door and to be stopped open. As she entered, Bernice waved  
  
her over.  
  
"Hey," she said, "So whatcha reading?"  
  
"Catcher in the Rye," Claire said.  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"Yeah.the guy in it somewhat reminds me of someone I know," Claire said,  
  
referring to Bender.  
  
  
  
"That is cool..I am re-reading The Scarlet Letter. It is my favorite book."  
  
"Neato."  
  
"So," Bernice said, fishing for things to say, "Did you hear about Andy?"  
  
"No what?" Claire asked, her interest piqued.  
  
"Well he and some girl..Ally..Amy."  
  
"Alison?" asked Claire.  
  
"Yeah..that was it..they are going out now!"  
  
Claire just stared at Bernice in disbelief.  
  
*OK, that is my lame attempt at a cliffhanger. I know that the people seem really harsh  
  
to Claire about her ditching them but just think how you would feel if you unloaded all of  
  
your life secrets on a person and then they just blew you off. Well please review and I  
  
plan on about two or three more chapters in this story.* 


	3. On Monday Mornin' Monday Mornin' Couldn'...

*Thanks to my two lone reviewers so far..I know Claire and the rest of TBC characters  
  
seem a little snotty, but isn't that ironic that they were getting all mean to her about  
  
saying that she would snub them, but in essence they are snubbing her. And Cloudburst,  
  
I think that I am going to have Bender like tell them off for being mean to her like you  
  
suggested so I just thought that I would give you credit. Well I will try to make it more  
  
realistic but this is fan fiction so whatever.*  
  
"What did you say?" asked Claire shakily.  
  
"Yeah, um Andy and this girl named.what did you say Alison? Yeah they are  
  
going out. Jennifer is really crushed, ya know.she has had a crush on him for forever."  
  
"Yeah.ummm I am going to go to the gym or somewhere and.I'm just gonna  
  
go," Claire said grabbing her book bag.  
  
"Alright.I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah bye Bernice."  
  
Claire walked out into the hall. Andy and Alison going out made things a lot  
  
more complicated. With Andy going out with Alison she was the only snobby one.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she ran straight into a tall body.  
  
"Sorry," she said absently.  
  
"Claire?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said spinning around and staring straight into the eyes of John  
  
Bender.  
  
"John," she said nervously.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but are you sure you are..I mean you are talking to me in the bright of  
  
day."  
  
"Listen, I am sick of everyone bitching me out.."  
  
"It was just a joke.chill out."  
  
"Well I mean Brian was all mean to me and so was.."  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"  
  
"Us? I mean.."  
  
"Yeah we can go to the quad or out on the lawn.although it is really cold."  
  
"OK, I mean are you sure your friends won't mind?"  
  
"Hey, what did I tell you about judging my friends? Anyways, they are  
  
probably as high as fucking kites by now so they wouldn't really know the difference."  
  
"Oh," Claire said, letting out a short laugh.  
  
They walked in silence for a little while and settled down on a bench behind some  
  
trees in the quad  
  
"So," Bender said, "What is the matter."  
  
"Well," Claire said, taking a deep breath, "This morning I just got up and caught a  
  
ride with Emily."  
  
"Emily?"  
  
"My best friend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And then I got to school and went to the bathroom and saw Alison there and she  
  
was very bitchy to me and then in Trig, I was assigned as Brian's partner and he was an  
  
asshole to me too. Then I go to study hall and this girl tells me that Andy and Alison are  
  
going out and I feel like I am the only one who is not keeping the bonds we formed on  
  
Saturday."  
  
"I don't want to go all Freud on you, but they are doing exactly what they  
  
condemn you for. They have a notion of you and they don't really want to change it."  
  
"Wow," Claire said disbelievingly, "That was very.insightful of you."  
  
"Well, I have been taking psychology."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.I doubt that I will make it into a state college but I thought I would  
  
go to a community one and try to get good enough grades to go to Illinois State and get a  
  
psychology degree."  
  
"Wow, John that is really great..I need to tell you something."  
  
Claire was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing, signaling the end of study  
  
hall.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?"  
  
"I will just tell you at lunch..meet me at the door."  
  
"OK," John said.  
  
"Bye," Claire said waving and walking away.  
  
"Claire! Wait!"  
  
Claire turned around and John kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Bye," he said, pulling away, "Don't stand me up or I will be thoroughly pissed  
  
off."  
  
She watched him walk away, not worrying about what her friends might think for  
  
a whole five minutes.  
  
*Well I don't think that I did John very well but what can I say.I did the best I could.  
  
The next chapter will be lunch..will Claire stand up to her friends and be with John, or  
  
turn her back on her one true love? Find out on the next installment of As the World  
  
Turns. I also thought about getting Brian a girlfriend.can you guess who? Well please  
  
review!* 


	4. That Monday Evenin' You Would Still Be H...

*OK you guys..the next update..I just thought that I would mention that I do not own  
  
The Breakfast Club or the characters, just the plot..Well I don't really have that much  
  
else to say except thanks for you reviews and please keep it up!*  
  
The next class went by pretty quickly for Claire. It was Civics so she just sat in a  
  
vegetable state, taking notes. No one from detention was in that class with her, so it was  
  
very uneventful. The bell pierced the air, signaling time for lunch.  
  
"OK class," Mr. Dalin, said closing his book, "That's the bell."  
  
"No shit," Claire thought.  
  
"Read page 456 through 465 and do the questions..you are dismissed."  
  
Claire packed up her book bag and walked to her locker. She slowly and  
  
methodically placed the books in her locker, organizing them by size and color.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" she asked herself, "Why don't I just get my lunch and  
  
go to the lunch room. What is the matter with me?"  
  
"You are afraid of what your friends will think," a voice deep inside of her said.  
  
"No I am not!" she answered herself indignantly.  
  
  
  
"Well you may not be afraid of what your friends think, but you sure are crazy.you are  
  
talking to yourself," the voice inside of her said.  
  
"Uh!" Claire screamed, slamming her locker closed and storming to the lunch  
  
room leaving behind a group sophomores confused by her sudden outburst.  
  
On her way to the lunch room, she saw Emily, Bernice and the "gang" walking  
  
towards her. She quickly sped up, praying that they did not see her.  
  
"Claire!"  
  
Claire turned around to see Emily running towards her.  
  
"Hey, we waited for you but just decided to come on just in case you forgot."  
  
"I didn't forget," Claire said continuing to walk.  
  
"Well why did you not come," Emily said annoyed, yet staying in stride with her.  
  
"Just didn't feel like it," Claire said, the lunch room door in sight.  
  
"Listen," Emily said, grabbing her arm and whipping her around, "I don't know  
  
what in the hell your problem is but whatever you issues are you need to get over them or  
  
forget about us being friends cause you are like..just having problems and issues."  
  
"Wow..did you think that up all by yourself?" Claire asked sarcastically.  
  
"You are just like so like frustrating..I don't need this," she said, "Don't even  
  
think about sitting with us today."  
  
"Wouldn't even," Claire said opening the door to the cafeteria.  
  
She stood in the cafeteria, searching for John. She didn't see him for a few  
  
minutes.  
  
"Oh God," she thought, "If he stands me up then I will have no friends."  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned around and there was John.  
  
"Hey," she said back.  
  
"Do you want to go sit down?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
They walked over to a table and sat down. Claire could feel the whole lunch  
  
room look at her and John and then start whispering. Claire started to look a little  
  
panicked so John said, "What do you have for lunch?"  
  
"Um just a pita and some pasta."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Where's your lunch?" Claire asked.  
  
"You're wearing it," John said smirking at her.  
  
She smiled and laughed. After a few minutes of eating and chatting, Claire saw  
  
Brian, Alison and Andy walk up to the table.  
  
*Hey y'all not very cliffhangery but I thought that it might be a better place to stop than  
  
to have it drag on and on..thanks to all of my positive reviewers and to the one  
  
reviewer who told me I needed to get some more of Claire's thoughts, Thanks. Some  
  
reviews are like "not good' about your story, but yours if full of constructive  
  
criticism..Oh yeah I have an update on TBCB (the Breakfast Club boy from my English  
  
class) Just thought that I would share that! Review, Review, Review!* 


	5. Monday Monday, Can't Trust That Day

*Hey y'all I am back! I know it took forever but I am back.thanks to all of my  
  
reviewers (donatellaMarks, DaemonGirl, SonnyAngel x2, Dominique, Cloudburt2000 x3,  
  
AnonymousPHancock x2, Me x2, and veazyfamily@hotmail.com Well I don't own any  
  
of this except the plot and I just caught this while re-reading my story.I called Bernice  
  
Janice in the first chapter but her name is Bernice but I just changed it and I was thinking  
  
about setting Bernice and Brian up (hey they have the same first initial!) I also want to  
  
thank one reviewer who told me that you needed to get a psychology degree before you  
  
got a psychiatry degree. I should know that because I want to be a psychiatrist when I  
  
grow up but you know how confusing those pysch words can be! Also, if anyone would  
  
like to be my beta-reader, please e mail me at jewelchick_17@hotmail.com! But  
  
anyways I have made a long enough author's note so I will just start now!  
  
Claire looked at Brian, Andy, and Alison.  
  
"I am going to get a soda," Bender said, "You want one?" he asked Claire.  
  
"Yeah," she said handing him fifty-cents, "Diet Coke please."  
  
"Alright," he said, leaving the table.  
  
"Hey Claire," Alison said quietly.  
  
"Hey Alison."  
  
"How're you doing Claire?" said Brian.  
  
"Alright Bri.how are you?"  
  
"Great.listen," he said after a long pause, "I am really sorry for how I treated  
  
you today in Trig.I guess I just kinda wanted to beat you to the punch and be mean to  
  
you first.and well also Bender said that he would kick our asses if we did not apologize  
  
to you except he did not say it to Alison because that would be really mean to do to a girl  
  
and plus Andy would probably kill him."  
  
Brian was broken off by Bender clearing his throat.  
  
"Here," he said handing the soda to Claire.  
  
They all stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.  
  
"So," Andy said, finally piping up, "Can we sit down?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure," Claire said picking up her bag off of one of the seats.  
  
They all three sat down, Alison next to Claire, Andy next to he. Brian sat  
  
down next to Bender, very warily.  
  
"So ummm Claire," Brian said, "When do you want to get together to work on the  
  
project?"  
  
"Well I normally go to The Jolt," she said referring to her usual afternoon  
  
hangout, "But I guess I won't anymore," she said looking over at Emily and all of her  
  
mindless minions.  
  
"Well we could go to the library or something," said Brian.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Claire said, "What time?"  
  
"Well I have physics club from 3:30 to 5 so maybe at 5 we could meet up."  
  
"Alright that sounds fine."  
  
They all had just finished their lunch, when a couple of boys staggered over to the  
  
table.  
  
"Bender, man!" one called.  
  
"Thomas," Bender greeted him.  
  
"Where were you dude? We waited out for you in the lot but after while we  
  
decided to go on without you," the other said, dissolving into a laughter so common of  
  
people incredibly drugged up.  
  
"I was eating lunch," Bender said, a hard edge to his voice.  
  
"OK dude! Whatever. Hey Thomas.he was eating lunch," he said to the other  
  
boy.  
  
"My name is Jack, yours is Thomas," said the other guy.  
  
"Oh!" Thomas said, cracking up.  
  
"Who is this?" Thomas asked, finally noticing Claire.  
  
"I'm Claire," she said.  
  
"Claire," they said together and started cracking up.  
  
"What is so funny?" she asked indignantly.  
  
"You're Claire S.?" asked Jack.  
  
"Standish, yes."  
  
"You're that prom queen."  
  
"Yeah but it was actually homecoming."  
  
They turned to Bender.  
  
"So you're hanging out with Polly Pure now..funny..why are you doing this?  
  
I mean there are plenty of other girls to sleep with.and you will have to do a lot less  
  
work."  
  
"C'mon guys just leave us alone.I will talk to you after school," Bender said.  
  
"No man!" Jack said, "So how is she.I mean in."  
  
Before he could finish that sentence, Bender jumped on both of them and started  
  
beat the very shit out of them.  
  
*OK, kinda lame, but I have some more stuff planned...just be patient and REVIEW,  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW!* 


	6. Monday, Monday, sometimes it just turns ...

*Alright you guys, I am back and better than ever! After a long break from writing anything at all, I am  
  
back! All of these new chapters have been written under Evanesence's CD, Fallen, so if it sucks blame her  
  
but if they rock, then I take all the credit!*  
  
John and Thomas fought for a few more minutes and soon a crowd formed around them. Finally,  
  
Andy jumped in and broke them up.  
  
"Damn it man!" yelled Thomas, "You are going to have to make a choice. This chick or us. It  
  
should be simple."  
  
"Just go away. Leave me alone for now."  
  
"Fine, but you have no idea how much of a mistake you are making right now Bender."  
  
Thomas stormed out of the lunchroom and the students silently filtered back to their seats and started  
  
Chatting quietly.  
  
"John," Claire said reaching for him, "Are you OK?"  
  
"Just leave me alone, OK?" he snapped.  
  
Claire stared bewildered at him.  
  
"Princess," he said sarcastically, "If you will excuse me from your presence."  
  
He walked out of the lunchroom.  
  
"Claire," Allison said, hugging her.  
  
"Can we go," Claire asked, holding back tears.  
  
"Sure," Allison said, gathering her backpack and kissing Brian and Andrew on the cheek.  
  
They walked out of the lunchroom, followed the whole way out by five hundred pairs of eyes.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Allison asked when they were safely outside of the school.  
  
"The only place that ever makes me feel better."  
  
*THE MALL*  
  
"You know," Allison said, "I have never actually been here before. The mall, I mean."  
  
"Is that actually possible? Where do you get your clothes?"  
  
"Flea markets, thrift stores. Much cheaper, it seems, than here."  
  
"Yeah I guess, but not everything is totally expensive. Sale shopping is the best way to go. Two  
  
for the price of one."  
  
"True...I probably need to do some shopping."  
  
"Really? Can I help? Puleeeeaaase?"  
  
"Sure, Claire, why not?"  
  
*AN HOUR LATER*  
  
"Claire, my parents are going to have a fit when they see how much money I spent in one day. This  
  
is about how much money I have spent on all the clothes I have ever owned in my life."  
  
"Well tell them the clothes were on sale. That always seems to make my parents feel better."  
  
"Thanks for helping me shop today Claire."  
  
"Oh it's nothing. You helped ,me to take my mind off of all of the drama at school."  
  
"You know, he is not all bad at heart."  
  
"Oh, I know that..."  
  
"He really likes you...He wouldn't have attacked his friend..."  
  
"Then why did he snap at me?"  
  
"That I do not know."  
  
"Well boys, how do you ever figure them out?"  
  
"I dunno. Well, it is two o'clock. What do you want to do?"  
  
"We could go back to my house. My mom has Junior Service League and my dad is at work. We  
  
We could get Rosa to make us some hot chocolate and she makes killer oatmeal chocolate chip cookies."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
*LATER THAT AFTERNOON*  
  
"That is crazy!" Allison laughed, "I cannot believe that you would do something like that!"  
  
"Well, what can I say? I was young and foolish."  
  
"OK, next question...first kiss?"  
  
"Oh God! How did I know."  
  
"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."  
  
"No it was just really recent..."  
  
"You are shittin' me. Your first kiss was John on Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah," Claire answered sheepishly.  
  
"Well my first real kiss was too. I mean there was Beanie Johnson in first grade but that was just a  
  
peck."  
  
"From the mouth of the self-proclaimed nymphomaniac herself."  
  
"Also from the mouth of the compulsive liar who lied about the nymphomaniac thing. Oh crap. It is  
  
four-thirty. I better head home. I'll see you at school?"  
  
"Sure will."  
  
"And Claire?"  
  
"Yes Allison?"  
  
"Don't be too hard on Bender."  
  
"Ugh!" Claire groaned, "I won't. Scout's Honor. You happy?"  
  
"Very. Bye!"  
  
*OK, there you go. I really need some reviews on this to keep me posting. I have everything written except  
  
the end. I have a few longer chapters like this and then a few short ones comparing Claire and Bender in  
  
their pining for one another! Please review!!!!* 


	7. Oh Monday Mornin' you gave me no warnin'...

*OK, this is just a little spur of the moment the idea hit me kinda thing. I don't own The  
  
Breakfast Club or any of the characters except for Bernice, Thomas, Emily, and any other  
  
character you don't recognize.  
  
Claire sat up in her room staring at the ceiling. Time sure as hell passed slowly when you weren't  
  
talking to fifty people on the phone. She tried to think of something, anything besides John. She tried  
  
thinking of every family vacation she had ever been on. Hawaii, Fiji, France, Bender.... Damnit. Then  
  
she tried organizing all her purse collection in her head by size but that really didn't work. Next she tried to  
  
imagine everyone she knew baled. But her thoughts just kept drifting back to Bender.  
  
John stared at the water-stained and cracked ceiling of his room in the trailer. Time sure fucking passed  
  
slowly when you were high or in the process of getting there. He tried counting the chirps of the crickets  
  
outside of his window but that deemed impossible. He next tried to count how many times he had gotten  
  
high with his friends but that too proved to be an astronomical figure. He finally tried to think of all the  
  
pranks he could pull on Vernon. But everyone he thought of had an accomplice involved, a certain  
  
accomplice of the red-haired type. No matter what he thought of, no matter what song he listened to, his  
  
thoughts kept going back to Claire, Cherry, Princess.  
  
*OK, just a short little vignette, if you will. Setting up and letting it be known their feelings for each other.  
  
If you could, please review.* 


	8. Oh Monday, Monday, how could you leave a...

*Alright...not much to say. Here is my next chapter. Enjoy.*  
  
Claire woke up the next morning feeling like shit. She barely got two hours of sleep. She jumped  
  
into the shower, washed her hair, applied makeup and then dried her hair.  
  
"What should I wear?" she thought.  
  
She pulled out her navy blue skirt, white button up shirt, and brown suede vest. She then pulled on  
  
her favorite pair of brown boots and walked downstairs where she gathered her lunch and left for school.  
  
But damn, she didn't have a ride. What was she going to do? She couldn't walk. It was too far,  
  
especially in the snow. She could take the bus, but only at great personal risk. In the middle of her  
  
dilemma she heard a honk.  
  
"My savior!" she squealed.  
  
Andy sat in his black and white Durango.  
  
"Hey Claire," Allison called.  
  
"Allison! Hey."  
  
"Allison here," Andy said, putting her arm around Allison, told me that you might be desiring a  
  
ride."  
  
"You are great. Both of you. People I've known for four days are more loyal and kind to me than  
  
friends I've known for 10 years."  
  
"Well, it seems like we've known each other forever," Andy remarked.  
  
"I mean we shared stuff with each other that we had barely admitted to ourselves," Allison added.  
  
"Claire, as one of your great friends, I must ask you to do one favor for me."  
  
"And what might that be Andy?"  
  
"Go easy on Bender."  
  
"Damnit!" Claire yelped, "I am easy on him."  
  
"I was just suggesting for you not to give up on him."  
  
"Oh, I don't intend on doing that. But one minute he's all kissy-huggy, sensitive guy and then  
  
the next he's Rocky-too cool for school bastard!"  
  
"I know Claire. Believe me, I hated him most out of all of us. But then I realized some stuff."  
  
"Wonderful Andy. But if 'giving him a break' involves taking shit from him, then count me out!"  
  
"I think what Andy means by giving him a break is trying to understand where the frustration and  
  
anger is coming from," added Allison.  
  
"Well I can do that."  
  
"Then...good," Andy said.  
  
"Oh look!" Allison exclaimed, "It's Brian."  
  
"Hey Bri!" Andy called, "Want a ride?"  
  
"Sure man," Brian said, "Thanks a lot."  
  
Brian climbed into Andy's car.  
  
"I really don't like my parents," Brian griped.  
  
"Join the club," was the unanimous response.  
  
"I have to go to detention again this Saturday."  
  
"Oh Brian. Why?" asked Claire  
  
"Well apparently I had a 'bad attitude with my parents and I did not learn enough from last  
  
Saturday'. So they talked to Vernon."  
  
"Buddy, I'll be there to keep you company."  
  
"Andy? Why?" Allison questioned.  
  
"The Larry-Lester-bun---incident was evidently more serious than just a one Saturday deal."  
  
"Seems like Allison and I will be the only one's not returning for a reprieve," Claire said as they  
  
pulled into the parking lot.  
  
*SCHOOL*  
  
"Shit!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
"Did you get one too?" Allison asked coming up from behind Claire.  
  
"Yes. I was so upset yesterday that I didn't even think about the repercussions."  
  
"Well I guess we will be having a reunion on Saturday after all."  
  
*So on Saturday the Breakfast Club will be hooking up again. And maybe some new faces will be added  
  
(someone for Brian??) So just keep checking back!* 


	9. Every other day, Every other day, Every ...

*Hey, Hey, Hey! Here is another installment. This is yet another short little filler chapter. So please read  
  
and give me some reviews!*  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly for the gang. Brian, Claire, Allison, and Andy hung out during  
  
and after school when they could. The friendship flourished to a point where they considered each other  
  
their best friends.  
  
Bender sat outside during lunch on Friday. He could see them in there. Smiling, Laughing, Being  
  
Friends.  
  
"Fuck them," he thought, "Just fuck all of them."  
  
They had tried to talk to him. Sporto first, then Dork, and next Allison. But never Claire, Probably  
  
couldn't have been bothered.  
  
"You were mean to her," his conscience annoying told him.  
  
"No I was not!" Bender answered it indignantly.  
  
"OK, but you did snap at her. Pushed her away. Never said, 'I'm sorry, Claire. I am such a prick.  
  
Please forgive me.'"  
  
"Does that sound like something I would say?"  
  
"Well no, but what about Monday? You opened up to her then. Showed her a new side of you. She  
  
was surprised and happy to see you show some honest human thoughts and emotions."  
  
"Well, I was high."  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
"OK, but..."  
  
"You need to shape up."  
  
"I'm sorry...Wait...Hold on, why am I talking to you? You're my conscience for Jesus' sake.  
  
You should be numb be now after all the shit I've done."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But not without one final thought."  
  
"How did I know you were going to say that...go on, tell me."  
  
"Claire is and can be the best love you'll ever have. She can be your soul mate. It is just your job  
  
not to fuck it up."  
  
"OK, turning you off now."  
  
Bender sat in reflection, smoking his cigarette.  
  
"Damn, my conscience is insightful...and right. Maybe I should listen to it more often," he thought  
  
throwing out his cigarette.  
  
*OK, just more filler crap...review and let me know what you think.* 


End file.
